


This City Sinks [Soundtrack]: Dreams - Fleetwood Mac

by loserskaspbrak



Series: This City Sinks: Derry, ME [S04EP25] [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Gen, Major character death - Freeform, at ghastlytrvl, for my au, it's a dream, on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserskaspbrak/pseuds/loserskaspbrak
Summary: In loving memory of Richard Tozier, host of @Ghastlytrvl, where you can watch his greatest hits!
Series: This City Sinks: Derry, ME [S04EP25] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629055
Kudos: 9





	This City Sinks [Soundtrack]: Dreams - Fleetwood Mac

_ Eddie sat down on one of the seats next to Richie’s bed. Everyone else stood around him or had gone to stand in a corner of the room.  _

_ Ben placed a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “The doctor should be back soon.” _

_ “What can she possibly say that would make a bit of difference? He’s gone.” Eddie said, defeated. “Besides, she’s probably only coming to ask us to sign paperwork and to leave the room. To them, Rich was just a number taking up a bed.”  _

_ “Eddie…” Stan said and tried to get closer.  _

_ “No, stay the fuck away from me, Stan. You’re here because Richie loved you, but you all lied and kept secrets and now he’s gone. You knew this whole time what would happen and instead of warning us, you led us into the trap. Did you really think it would go smoothly? That everything would be okay?” Eddie cried. Bill glanced at Mike from where he stood next to Bev, anger taking over his features. The whole group had noticed the lack of accessories on Bill’s ring finger. “If it were up to me, you, Bill, and Mike wouldn’t be allowed in.” _

_ “Eddie, honey, you don’t mean that,” Bev frowned. “I know they lied, but they felt that they didn’t have a choice. We all kept secrets. You and Richie kept them, too.” _

_ “Yeah, well it’s not any of us that are dead, Bev. It’s Richie,” Eddie said. Tears were threatening to spill down his cheeks.  _

_ “He’s right,” Mike whispered. “I should go. I’m so sorry, Eddie. This is what I was trying to prevent.”  _

_ “No, stay. I know you’re angry, Eddie. All of us are angry, but we’re all here because we needed to be. I don’t know what Richie did, what secrets he died with, but we can’t go on blaming each other.” Eddie pulled out of Ben’s grip.  _

_ “Richie didn’t do anything. Don’t insinuate that he did,” Eddie said.  _

_ “He did, but that doesn’t mean it was bad, Eds,” Bev walked closer to him and kneeled down so she was at eye level. “He tried hard to protect us, too, the same as Mike and Stan. We found the polaroid, Eddie. We know that Richie knew this was coming back. He kept that to himself, too. _

_ “He was scared and he blamed himself for all of this happening. He never was able to forgive himself like we forgave him. We won’t ever know why he made the decisions he did, for sure, but he’d hate to see us turn on each other.” _

_ “Don’t guilt-trip me into forgiving them, Beverly. You all can claim that Richie did this great secret, selfless thing, but you don’t know that it could have been prevented. That our secrets and lies are the reason he’s dead. So forgive me if I don’t want to be comforted by the people that could have prevented this.” Eddie got up and made to move from the group.  _

_ He looked at Richie’s empty bed. “He’s gone and maybe we all should be, too. We failed him.”  _

_ “You can’t mean that.” _

_ “I do.”  _

“Hey, wake up...

“You’re okay, I promise...

“It was just a dream.”

  
  



End file.
